Prince of Tennis: Seasonal Collection
by Aliey-xox
Summary: A collection of oneshots with members of the Seigaku tennis team from Prince of Tennis.  Reader x Character.
1. PoT Seasonal Collection

Hey everyone!

This is I guess a "first page" to a Prince of Tennis: Seasonal Collection. It's a collaboration with lovedaweasleytwins on Quizilla. All credit goes to her for the idea.

Basically, each chapter is a one-shot for a certain Prince of Tennis character. So far we've only planned to do Seigaku members, but you can always request to have on from another school. C:

In advance, we're not going to do Ryoma, because neither of us likes him. xD

I hope you guy's enjoy this collection, and as always, review!

-Aliey


	2. Human Snowballs Eiji Kikumaru

You hated snow. Absolutely detested it. You thought it was the worst thing that ever existed. It makes you have a bright red nose, a terrible cold, require you to wear layers upon layers of clothing, require that you stay home from school. More importantly, though, it took away your chances of seeing the person that was sure to become your future husband. Eiji Kikumaru.

"Humph" you sighed as you looked out your bedroom window upon the winter wonderland. _What the heck am I supposed to do now? _You asked yourself as you plopped down onto your bed. _I wonder what Eiji's doin-_

/knock knock knock

You jumped up from your bed, and opened your bedroom door to find your older brother standing there, with his trademark smirk plastered on his face.

"What do you want?" you asked lazily, already used to his annoyingness

"Oh, nothing _-chan. Just your boyfriend and his friends are downstairs, waiting for you." He replied smugly "but it's alright, I'll just go tell that that you don't want to hang out with them right now, I'm sure Eiji would understand." I continued as he began to walk do the stairs.

You pulled him away from making his first step down the stairs, back into the door way of your bedroom.

"What do you mean Eiji is here?" you asked, trying to hide all traces of hope, but failing miserably

"I mean he's here? What's not to understand? Now, could you let go of me, just go see your boyfriend already." Your brother replied, trying to pry your hand off of his shirt

"What do you think he wants, Michio?" you asked, tightening the grip you had on him "why are they here?"

He finally succeeded at getting himself free from your grip. He jumped back looking at you as if you were a mad women. "Geez, why don't you just go down there and find out yourself? What do I look like, your lassie?"

You gave out an exasperated sigh. "You are absolutely no help, Michio." You commented as you headed for the stairs.

Just before you were about to make your first step, you looked down at your clothes, then swiftly turned around to face Michio. "Do I look okay? Should I change?"

"_, I'm pretty sure they won't care what you look like, you're pretty much best friends with all of them. Just go down already!"

"I'm going to change." You said, ignoring his response completely.

_*mental squeal* Eiji's here Eiji's here. _You chanted happily. _I wonder what he wants? _Speedily, you got dressed in the cutest, but warmest outfit you owned which consisted of dark blue skinny jeans, brown furry boots, a lilac and white striped shirt, and a red jacket, along with your puppy shaped ear muffs, and ran downstairs towards the front door.

Before opening it, you took in a large deep breath, and slowly let it out.

As soon as you opened the door, you heard Kaidoh's well-known hiss.

"Oi! Chibi!" Eiji greeted

"H-hey _-Chan." Kawamura said timidly

"Well there you are _-Chan!" Oishi said

"The only way we can forgive you for making us wait out here, is by buying all three of us, extra-large burgers. No, make that supersized burgers." Momoshiro expressed

Everyone except Momoshiro, sweat dropped.

You rubbed the back of your neck nervously. "I'm sorry you guys, I had to change." You explained timidly "What're you guys doing here anyways?" You asked curiously

"Well we were won-"

"Oishi has this huge hill of snow in his neighborhood covered with snow, and we were wondering if you wanted to go sledding with us?" Eiji interrupted excitedly

"It was really Eiji who was wondering if you wanted to come with us." Momoshiro mumbled loud enough only for Kaidoh to hear him

"I'd love to! First, let me tell my dad, alright?" You explained happily

You ran back inside, heading straight to the kitchen, since that might as well be your dad's bedroom. "Otousan! I'm going to go sledding, alright?" you told him running off before you received his response, already knowing what the answer would be.

You ran back to the front door, and ran past the group of giants in front.

"I'll race you guys there!" You exclaimed looking behind you at the group of guys standing there, confused

Soon though they all caught on, and chased after you, trying to catch up.

With Kaidoh and Momoshiro as the winners of your little race, you finally made it to the huge hill covered with snow, which surprisingly, was clear of little kids and their parents.

"ALRIGHT!" Momoshiro exclaimed running to the top of the hill in a flash.

"Doofus, I have our sled you know." Kaidoh said.

_They're really bad at hiding their friendship._ You snickered to yourself.

"Hey Kawamura, want to share my sled?" Oishi asked

Kawamura simply nodded, heading off to the top of the hill.

Before following, Oishi casually walked up to Eiji, and give him a nudge and a sly smile, causing Eiji to blush lightly.

"Erm… _-Chan? Do you want to share sleds?" Eiji asked shyly

_Why is he acting so shy, he's the last person who I'd think would be shy. _

"Sure, Eiji." You replied with a warm smile, causing his eyes to soften, and smile back just as warmly.

After trudging up the hill, you finally reached the top. You didn't really acknowledge the height of the hill, till you were actually on top of it.

Unmistakably, it was gorgeous. But what others didn't know was that you were terrified of heights.

Eiji looked over at you, noticing the discomfort in your facial expressions. He smiled slightly, knowing what was bothering you.

"It's alright, _. I won't let anything happen to you." He said gently

You looked up at him, seeing his amazing smile. You couldn't help but smile back.

With his help, you got onto the sleigh, with him getting on behind you. He carefully wrapped his arms around your waist protectively. Immediately, you melted in the warmth of his arms, despite being surrounded by coldness.

"You ready?" he whispered in your ear

You happily nodded yes, and held on tightly onto his arms. Slowly, he pushed the sleigh off the edge of the hill, and before you knew it, you two were as fast as a speeding bullet. You let out squeals and shrieks of enjoyment, while Eiji simply laughed.

Halfway down the hill though, your sled flipped, causing both of you to be catapulted into the fluffy white snow beneath you. As you both rolled down the hill, a shield of snow accumulated around you, making you two to appear like two human sized snowballs.

You landed first on your back, to have Eiji land right on top of you face down.

You both were laughing at what just transpired before you noticed the position that you two were in, being only a breath away from each other's lips.

Both of you turned a bright red, frozen in your current position, with Eiji's dark blue eyes probing into yours.

Eiji quickly pecked your lips, and retreated, ten shades of red darker.

You smiled at his shyness and rose your head to where your lips met his, in a soft timid kiss, that you've both been wanted to share with each other for who knows how long.

"Whooo! GO EIJI!" Momoshiro cheered

Eiji quickly pulled away, blushing like crazy and glared at Momo.

"Baka! Why would you say that?" Kaidoh scorned

Oishi simply laughed, while Kawamura rubbed the back of his neck bashfully.

Eiji turned back towards you and smiled while still blushing. "So, _...will you be my girlfriend?" he asked quietly slightly looking away

You gently turned his head to make him face you completely and planted a gentle sweet kiss on his lips. "I'd love to, Eiji."

A lambent smile grew across his face. He carefully rested his forehead on yours, causing both of your noses to rub against each other sweetly.

"Your nose is freezing." He chuckled

You giggled lightly.

_Snow might not be that bad after all. _


	3. Takashi Kawamura

_I can't come up with a title for this oneshot. ._. anyone have any suggestions? my 2nd oneshot to the Prince of Tennis: Seasonal Collection. :) Takashi Kawamura's season is Summer_

* * *

><p>"But _-chaaaan. I've been asking you to go out with me for almost a year now, why won't you just give me a chance already?" your best friend of several years asked from behind your locker door.<p>

You sighed loudly "I've told you why a billion times, Kiba. I just don't feel the same way." You replied quietly "and besides, don't you have like 5 other girlfriends?"

Kiba grunted in defeat "Weeeel… yeah. But they don't matter right now. But don't you worry _ I will have you, _-chan." He retorted creepily with his pedo look

"…perv…" you whispered as you slowly walked away towards your class with _him. _Takashi Kawamura.

"It's not nice to call people names _-Chan!" Kiba yelled from behind you

"Well, you know it's not very nice to be a pedo in public." You retorted

"OOH, I LIKE THEM FIESTY!" he responded loudly

You rolled your eyes as you looked down to your stack of notebooks and textbooks. Out of nowhere, you walked straight into a well sculpted back which wouldn't be recommended as a pillow. You maintained your balance, but your books weren't so lucky.

A shower of papers rained down in the middle of the hallway.

_Isn't that just awesome. _You asked yourself sarcastically.

You knelt down, frantically picking up your papers that were scattered across the floor.

"I-I'm really sorry, _-chan." A timid voice apologized as he joined to help with the cleanup.

You'd know that voice anywhere. That timid, sweet, soft voice. That voice belonged to, none other than… _Takashi. _

You laughed lightly "its fine, Taka-san. It's my fault for not paying attention to where I was going." You replied warmly

"I hope I didn't hurt you." He added

You looked up at him, to see him blushing more than normal. And trust me; you'd know what was normal and abnormal with Takashi Kawamura.

"I promise, I'm fine." You responded happily.

As usual, you gazed into his light brown eyes, unwillingly getting lost in them. At times, you wanted to approach him and say "do you have a map? Because I just keep getting lost in your eyes."

You chuckled to yourself at the vision of you ever saying that to him.

"_-Chan?" Takashi said worriedly.

You were snapped back into reality from the deep abyss of Takashi's eyes.

"Oh, sorry, Taka-san. What were you saying?"

"I asked you if…well you'd like to go on a date…you know…with me?" he asked while rubbing the back of his neck nervously, gazing at the found as if it was most interesting thing in the whole world.

It took you a while to process the words that just filtered through your tan ears. A lambent smile found its way to your features, brightening up the whole hallway.

Takashi's facial expression changed with your absence of a response.

"You don't have to of course, I'll understand."

"No, Taka-san. I'd love to go on a date with you." You replied quickly, trying to diminish all of his negative thoughts.

His face stretched into a wide smile. "R-really?"

You nodded in response, causing his smile to widen even more, if at all possible.

"Is later today alright? It's the only day I have that I don't have to go to practice."

"Of course." You responded sweetly

"Great! I'll see you then. Goodbye _-chan."

You nodded, "Goodbye Taka-san."

LATER THAT DAY

"You guys, do I look okay?" you worriedly asked your two bestest friends ask you walked towards the entrance of Seigaku.

"Yes!"

"Well, obviously. And Taka seems to think so too. Besides, you just spent 30 minutes in the restroom"

"You think so, Mai?" you responded, completely ignoring the last part of her reply.

Said Mai laughed lightly. "I know so, _."

"Look, there he is." Anko whispered from beside you while pointing at a figure off in the distance before you.

You quickly changed your gaze over to the tall figure in the distance, who seems to be holding a picnic basket.

"We'll let you guys be alone." Anko whispered slyly

"Good luck _." Mai added smirking.

Before you could respond, both of your best friends ran off in the opposite direction, giggling loudly.

_Some best friends you are guys. _

"_-Chan!" Takashi greeted as he jogged towards you

"I was starting to think that you'd never show up." He admitted timidly

"I could never do that to you, Taka-san." You replied warmly

"You could call me Takashi if you'd like." He said sweetly "if you want to of course." He added quickly

"Okay, Takashi." You corrected yourself with a smile

You changed your gaze to the basket he held in his hand.

"What's the basket for, Takashi?" you asked curiously

He looked down to his hands, as if he forgot completely about the basket he was holding. "Oh, this? Well, this is for our date." He replied happily "speaking of, do you think you could put on this blindfold for me?" he asked as he pulled out a pink blindfold from his pocket.

You took the blindfold from his hands and you between him and the blindfold questionably.

"What's this for?" you asked kindly, although you were slightly worried.

"You'll see." He responded happily

You smiled back worriedly and placed tied the mask lightly around your eyes.

Takashi softly took hold of your hand, and sweetly led you to who knows where.

After what seemed to be a billion years, but in reality was only around 20 minutes, you reached what you assumed to be a clearing in a small park.

Takashi gently untied the blindfold from behind. You looked around at your surroundings in a romantic awe.

The small clearing was prepared with a small lilac blanket. You finally put two and two together: the blanket in a park, plus a basket. He planned a picnic.

_I love picnics. _You thought to yourself smiling lightly.

You looked over to Takashi, who seemed to be deep in thought while staring at you.

"Takashi?"

He shook his head as to bring himself back to reality. "Y-yes _-Chan?"

You looked up at him warmly, and slowly approached him, got on your tippy toes, and planted a light sweet kiss on his soft lips, obviously taking him by surprise.

As you retreated he gently took hold of your waist, and pulled you closer to him and reconnected your lips, slowly deepening the kiss.

After you both resurfaced for much needed air, he pulled out a small box.

"I was planning on giving this to you after wards, but now I can't really wait." He explained

You looked between him and the box curiously.

He slowly opened it to reveal a delicate gold necklace with a lilac colored jewel charm that dangled in the middle.

You let out a silent awe, as you gently took the necklace out of its boxy home.

"D-do you like it?" he asked softly

You looked up at him with a bright smile and hugged him tightly, as if your life depended on it.

"Of course, I love it Takashi!"

He let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad."

After a few more moments of examining the necklace, he gently placed the necklace around your neck which was now to be its new home.

And also symbolized the affection Takashi had for you.

"_-Chan?"

"Hm? Yes, Takashi?" you responded warmly

"Do you…want to eat now…?"

You giggled lightly

"I'd love to, Takashi-kun."


	4. Data Nerd Sadaharu Inui

This is the 3rd oneshot of the Prince of Tennis Seasonal Collection. This one is about Sadaharu Inui and you/Hanako. (Your name is Hanako). Sadaharu's season is Fall. C:

* * *

><p>You wrapped your plaid scarf around your neck tighter to fight off the cool winds of fall. It wasn't exactly your favorite season, but you couldn't complain.<p>

"Hey Hanako!" one of your best friends yelled from behind you. "Wait up!"

You turned around and smiled brightly at your approaching friends

"What's the rush for you guys?" You asked calmly

"Well." One of your friends began, slightly out of breath. "You know that guy you're obsessed with?"

You immediately turned a few shades darker when you heard the word 'obsessed' come out of your friend's mouth. "Obsessed? I'm not obsessed with anyone." You said timidly, knowing what you were saying was a complete lie.

"Yeah, whatever. Well us being the greatest friends in the world, decided to stalk him a little for you."

"…WHAT?" you asked panicked

"Yep. We got all the data on him that you needed."

"Did he see you guys? What if he saw you guys; that would be terrible! Then he'd know that I'm obsessed with him and think I'm a total freak." You ranted heartbroken

Your two friend sweatdropped simultaneously. "nee, Hanako. I thought you just said you weren't obsessed with him?" your friend asked sarcastically

"I'm not! Who said I was?" you retorted defensively.

"Anyways! Do you want to know what we found out about him or not?"

You immediately calmed down, and nodded your head slightly.

"Alright. Well, from what we saw. Every day, he likes to take walk over at the forest after school, right before tennis practice starts. It seems like he studies the different leaves, but the thing is, he doesn't take any notes on them. Considering its Inui, that's pretty abnormal. Although he's a complete data nerd."

"hmm." You responded going into thought "what do you think he's doing, if he's not actually studying the leaves?" you asked curiously

"We're not su-"

"I personally think he's thinking about you, Hanako! I mean, you're the only girl that actually talks to him without being crept out. Not to mention, almost every day in English, we catch him staring at you. To me, that spells L O V E." your enthusiastic friend explained

You turned red at the thought of Inui ever liking you.

_He can't like me, I'm…not smart enough for him. _You thought to yourself.

"Hanako?" you friend asked worriedly "are you okay?"

"yeah, I'm fine I guess." You responded not very convincingly

"Hey, cheer up! I'm sure he's in love with you. I wouldn't be surprised if he has books and books filled of data about you at home!"

"…I really do doubt that. Besides, he couldn't like someone like me. I'm too airheaded compared to other girls here." You said downhearted

"Well, there's no way of ever finding out if you never ask! C'mon, he should be getting ready to take a walk right about now, let's go before we miss him!" your friend explained as she grabbed your hand not giving you an chance to refuse, heading towards the forest that partially surrounded Seigaku.

"C'mon Hanako! You run really slowly!" your friend yelled from before you

"Sorry! I'm not used to being dragged somewhere against my will, now can you please let go of me no-"

"Shhh. He's gonna hear you." Your friend whispered while crouching down into a nearby bush

"Who?" you asked before you laid your eyes on Sadaharu Inui. Like clockwork, and deep blush made its way across the bridge of your nose.

"…what are you waiting for? Go get 'em!" she said before she pushed you out of the protection of the bush.

"HEY INUI!" she yelled hiding back into the bush before Inui could see who actually called his name.

"Oh. Hanako. What brings you here?" he asked in his normal monotone voice.

"Oh. W-well. I just wanted to…go on a walk…with you…?" you said unsurely

He stared at you for a few moments, as if you were some sort of interesting specimen. Quite frankly, it was making you a little uncomfortable.

"Yes." He said out of the blue

"Huh? Yes what?" you asked confused

"Yes, you can accompany me on my walk." He clarified

You heart literally jumped in ecstasy. You ran up towards his side and fell into step with him.

_I can't believe it. He actually let me take a walk with him. _You thought to yourself. _Geez. I sound like a boy crazy school girl. _

"Hanako?" Sadaharu asked, pulling you back into reality

"Huh? Yes Inui Senpai?"

"Call me Sadaharu." He corrected "Why…why do you seem so…different?"

Your heart fell to the bottom of your stomach. _Different? Different how? How am I different? _You asked yourself worriedly.

"Different…how?" you asked quietly

"You're just…not like everyone else." He responded quietly

You felt your eyes starting to burn because of the salty tears forming in your eyes. _How could he say that? How am I different? _

"I-I don't know…Sadaharu…"

"Tell me, Hanako. How do you feel right now?" he asked, not being conscious of your current feelings.

_How am I feeling right now? _You asked yourself getting a bit agitated.

"Let me restate the question. How do you feel about me, Hanako-Chan?" he asked

You looked up to him, to see him gazing down at you with an impatient but pleading look in his eyes.

"I…I like you. Sadaharu-Kun." You answered almost inaudibly

"I'm sorry?" he asked as if he didn't hear you.

Whether he did or not, you'd never know.

"I said that I like you Sadaharu-kun." You repeated, turning as a red as a ripe tomato. "I always have." You added

He went almost completely silent.

_Did I say something wrong? _You asked yourself panicked

"Well, Hanako-Chan. I've always likes you too." He confessed with just a hint of emotion in his voice

"Really Sadaharu-kun?" you asked with the utmost joy

As his response, he planted a shy light kiss on your lips and quickly retreated.

You smiled brightly and stopped him midstep, wrapped your arms around his neck, and kissed him with all the passion you wanted to give him since the day you met him.

The kiss, although short, showed all of your hidden feelings for Sadaharu, maybe even more.

For the first time, you saw him smile sincerely as he slowly retreated from your kiss. His simle though soon faded into a questioning look.

"What's wrong Sadaharu-kun?" you asked worriedly

"It doesn't make any sense. All the data I have on you, doesn't add up to this. If any of my calculations were correct, I would've had a 15% chance of your liking me ba-"

You cut him off with another passionate kiss. "Shh. Data doesn't matter right now." You said upon his lips

You hugged him tightly, getting rid of the remaining space between you.

After a moment's hesitation, he finally wrapped his arms around your waist, kissing the top of your head lightly.

You snuggled into his chest more.

_My little data nerd. _


	5. Takeshi Momoshiro

Again, I don't have a title for this oneshot yet, which is sad because he's my favorite character! :( anyways, this is the 4th and final oneshot in the Prince of Tennis Seasonal Collection. It's not the best, but it's something. C: Takeshi Momoshiro's season is Winter. :)

* * *

><p>"Okaasan! I don't want to be trapped in here all day you know!" You complained to your dad<p>

"Oi. It's snowing outside, it's not like you can go anywhere. You've already broken your leg going sledding. Just sit there and look pretty, alright?" He asked sarcastically

You groaned loudly. _I'm going to die in here. _You thought to yourself.

You weren't exactly a homebody. You loved being outside, no matter what the weather was like. Even now, despite your broken leg, you'd more than willingly roll down a few snow covered hills.

You sighed to yourself quietly, trying to relax your overactive mind. _I wish someone would come and entertain me. _

"_? I hope you don't mind that i invited some friends over. They should be here in around 20 minutes." Your dad explained to you from the doorway

"Really? Who?" you asked, curious to who would be your entertainers.

"You'll see." Your dad responded with a sly smirk plastered on his face.

_What is he planning? _ You asked yourself, but didn't give it much thought.

Just as your father said, exactly 20 minutes later, a low knock rang through the house from the front door.

You lifted your body off of the couch to see who it was.

"Ah! Well isn't it the Momoshiros." You heard your dad say from the front door "Please do, come in."

"Thank you very much Hinata. It's very sweet of you to invite us over, despite the weather." Momoshiro Senpai said.

_Wait. Momoshiro? That means, Takeshi should be here. _ You thought to yourself, having your joy grow by the second.

"_! Come greet our visitors." Your dad commanded from the dining room.

You willingly jumped off of the couch, and shuffled your way over to where his voice emitted from.

As soon as you poked your head around the corner, your eyes automatically set their gaze upon Takeshi. Those annoying butterflies started fluttering around in your stomach, like they always did when you were in the presence of Momo-chan.

You always thought of them to be an annoyance, they were never welcome but always popped up at the most unwanted times. Admittedly though, you didn't mind how they made you feel. They made you all the more conscious of your feelings for Seigaku's number one rascal.

"_? Hellooo, anyone home?" Your dad asked while waving a hand in front of your face.

You shook your head trying to bring yourself back to reality. "Huh? Yes Okaasan?" you asked confused

"Momoshiro Senpai asked you a question." He explained

"Oh! I'm sorry, Momo-Chan." You apologized, mentality cursing the blush that was growing across your nose.

"It's fine _. I asked you if you wanted to do something together, so we won't have to hang with these old guys." He repeated while pointing at our two fathers.

_Like a date? _ You asked yourself happily. "I'd love to, Momoshiro. But I can't." You said quietly while looking down at your broken leg in it's pink cast.

"Oh. That's no big deal. We can just stay inside." He said happily

You nodded in agreement, willing to do anything as long as it means you can be with Momoshiro.

"Why don't you two go into the living room? I'm sure there's a bunch of stuff you two can do in there." Your dad suggested.

His suggestion in your mind seemed creepy, and sneaky. _What is he up to? _You asked yourself, looking at your dad questionably.

"That sounds like a good idea! You guys got a fireplace right? We can get a fire started so we won't freeze to death." Momoshiro suggested while walking into the living room

You began to follow him in a daze.

_Momoshiro and i? with a fireplace? _You mentally squealed as you thought about all the possible scenarios.

You plopped onto a rug in front of the fire place, while watching Momoshiro gather all the necessary tools to creating the perfect atmosphere.

"There." Momoshiro expressed while rubbing his hands together "all done." He finally took his seat next to me, and sat a little closer than normal.

"_-Chan?" Momoshiro asked

"Yes Momo-Chan?" you asked with hope

"I-uh. I'm sorry about your leg. It was sort of my fault." He said timidly

You giggled lightly. "It's fine Momoshiro. Buut, I do think you should make it up to me in some way." You said sneakily

"Oh yeah? And how can I do that, _?" he asked with a sly smile.

You snickered lightly "like this." Just as soon as you let those words escape from your mouth, you leaned over and kissed Momoshiro right on the lips, obviously catching him off guard. After recovering, he finally kissed back with just as much force as you did.

_I can't believe I'm doing this! I'm actually kissing Momoshiro-kun! _You thought to yourself ecstatically

Momoshiro ripped away from the kiss after hearing a chorus of smirks coming from behind the couch.

"Okaasan?" you asked slightly irritated

Finally giving in, you and momoshiro's dad popped up from behind the couch blushing slightly.

"hehe, we're sorry. Hope we didn't interrupt anything." Your dad said between chuckles

You turned a deep red color, making your dad laugh a little harder.

"C'mon. Can't we just get some alone time?" Momoshiro asked jokingly while blushing slightly

"As your old man, I have to make sure you're doing everything right Takeshi. Don't worry; it's for your own good." Momoshiro's dad responded.

_I can't believe this. Both of our dads are nosy. _You thought to yourself while sweat dropping mentally.

After running your dads off, Momoshiro slowly cuddled up to you, slowly wrapping his arms around your waist. "We'll stay warm this way for sure." Momoshiro whispered in your ear.

You nodded your head slightly, cuddling more into his chest.

"I…love you, _." Momoshiro confessed

You let out a silent gasp as you looked up at Momoshiro. "I…I love you too, Momoshiro." You replied


End file.
